Tsmashii no tomo: Soul Mates
by Shiraishi
Summary: Naruto the Nine Tail fox Demon is strongest demon alive, the most feared demon alive so what happens when a small child one day finds his way into Naruto's heart? What happeds when Naruto and the boy meet again years later? Read and find out. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is a new story, please read and review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

**Tsmashii no tomo: Soul Mates  
_Chapter one_**

The sky darkened as the rain started to pour, and the winds picked up blowing in all directions. Nothing could be heard outside other then the pounding rain but Naruto new something was wrong. He had been around for a _long_ time and nothing ever made him anxious, he loved the rain it always reflected his mood.

But today Naruto- the Kyuubi… the Nine-Tail Demon Lord was anxious like something was calling him… no that wasn't it, it was more like someone was calling his soul. Giving off a sigh Naruto started to walk out of his home; once he was outside he changed into his demon form. A fox no bigger then cat and started to run out in the rain, to find the… thing that was calling to him.

It was a long time before Naruto found the object that was calling him, their under a big pine tree sat a little boy, no more then three or four years of age. Naruto changed back into his human form and slowly approached the little boy, who looked up when he head a twig snap.

The little boy had black hair that was plastered to his pale face, his cloths stuck to his body like a second skin and his little body was shivering. Naruto could hear the boys teeth chattering from the cold. Naruto raised his eyes from the boy's body and found himself, looking into a pair of charcoal eyes.

What Naruto found in those eyes bugged him, the child's eyes Naruto found fear. He had looked at other humans and they had showed him the same emotion without it bugging him but with this child it did. Naruto took a step towards the child, who in turn moved back until his back touched the tree.

_Well that didn't work the way I wanted it too…_ Naruto thought as he went down onto his knees and watched the scared child. "Shh its ok, I won't hurt you." Naruto kept on repeating until he was able to crawl over to the boy. Slowly so that not to scare the child more then he already was Naruto reached out his hand to him, but didn't touch him.

"I won't hurt you, will you let me help you?" Naruto asked gently to the child who starred at him with scared eyes. But slowly that fear reduced and little hands slowly came out to touch his; own bigger ones. Naruto smiled softly as he watched the child slowly crawl over to him; once Naruto was sure that it was ok he picked up the small boy.

The boys skin was cold to touch, and his little body was shriving even with Naruto's arms around him. For a split second Naruto felt pain go through his chest as he watched the little boy snuggle into his arms. Once again Naruto's gaze met the darker gaze of the child, and inside those eyes was no longer fear but instead trust.

Looking back up Naruto held the child closer to his chest and started to run, he shielded the child from the rain the best he could. In his human form he was faster then a normal human but not as fast as his fox form, so it took twice as long to get back to his home.

By the time he was home, the boy was in a slight sleep, now Naruto didn't know much but he did now that no one should be this cold and fall asleep. So he laid the boy down on his bed and stared a warm bath. Then he went back to the room and got the boy. It took a while but Naruto did wake the boy up.

Naruto then took the cloths off the him and threw them on the floor and picked up the child again. Naruto tried to put the boy in the bath but he wouldn't let go of him, letting his breath out slowly aruto got into the bath with the boy who sat on his lap.

The water stung his skin but he kept a tight hold on the child, he would not let the boy die now. With that thought in his mind Naruto gently rubbed a cloth over the child's frozen skin. But the whole time the child didn't sob or make any sound, but tears did flow down the boy's pale cheeks. Naruto gently wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and smiled at the boy.

Once the boys skin had warmed up Naruto took them both out of the bath, he placed a top on the boy. But as it turned out his top was way too big and it hung all the way down to the floor. _But he dose look cute like that…standing their, with my red top on him. Oh I better get changed too, wet cloths do not feel good... _Quickly Naruto changed into sometime dry and then walked over to the fire place and started a fire.

When he turned around the boy was still standing where he left him, but it looked like he was about to fall asleep on the spot. Gently smiling at the sight Naruto walked over to him and picked the boy up, then walked over to his bed.

Once Naruto had the boy in he got in himself and started to fall asleep when he felt something rub against his arm, opening his arms he felt the boy craw in beside him and snuggle up to his chest, the boys head rested on Naruto's arm and Naruto rested his chin on top of the boys still wet hair.

Tighten his arms Naruto sighed softly.

"Night kid, sweet dreams." Naruto whispered to the boy as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

The last thing he heard was a soft voice whispering sweet dreams back to him befor the darkness overtook him.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok this isn't supposed to be up for another few weeks but I just couldn't wait that long, so here it is… it's a spring break gift to all my lovely readers, so enjoy.  
_  
Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

**

**Tsmashii no tomo: Soul Mates  
_Chapter two_**

Sasuke didn't want to wake up so instead of opening his eyes he snuggled deeper into the warmth of the body beside him. His hand went up to the arm that was draped over his body and hugged it closer. Even thought he didn't know the guy… Sasuke still felt safe.

Seeing that he wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon, Sasuke opened his eyes to meet blue eyes staring at him. And being four year old boy, he stared right back at the blue eyes.

_What a pretty blue… _Sasuke reached his had out to touch the older boy's cheeks, in the process his eyes moved to where his hand was touching. _His skin is soft. _

"What's your name?"

Sasuke didn't answer him but instead ran his fingers across the whisker marks on his cheeks, and then he quietly muttered his name.

"So Sasuke huh? That's a good name."

Moving his eyes Sasuke stared wide eyed at the older boy, _how did he hear me? Maybe he has super hearing or something._ Sasuke nodded his head, agreeing with his own thought.

A movement brought Sasuke back into reality; the guy was now moving off of the bed and walking around the room. Sasuke watched as the guy put on a dark orange top and black jean, and then started to move towards the door.

Sasuke quickly ad silently got off the bed and followed the other guy, he really didn't want to be alone and anyways he like him. As it turned out they walked into the kitchen, Sasuke watched as the guy walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs.

Silently Sasuke wet over to him and tugged on his jeans to get the boys attention, when he did Sasuke pointed to the top of the counter.

Naruto taking the hint picked Sasuke up and put him on the counter, now that he wasn't rushed with the fact of trying to keep Sasuke alive, Naruto thought about how light the boy was. Of course Naruto was stronger then a human and could lift a lot more weight then one of them, but Sasuke felt usually light in his arms. It felt as he weighed as much as a baby fox… or maybe even less…

_Hum… I'm gonna have to find something that fits him… or at lest wash his cloths._ Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Sasuke swing his legs back and forth while his head was moving side to side, taking in his surroundings.

"So Sasuke… What should I do with you?" Naruto cracked a few eggs; he was going to make scramble eggs for breakfast. Naruto's answer was a shrug of thin shoulders and Sasuke's dark eyes staring at him.

For some reason Naruto still couldn't place it felt like Sasuke belong where he was… well no not on the counter but belong with Naruto. For Naruto he didn't know what to do, he had never felt like this before, he had never cared for someone else and especially not a five year old human boy.

Once the food was done Naruto put it on the table then went back for Sasuke, who was trying to find a way off the counter without hurting himself. With a soft laugh Naruto tried to grab Sasuke, but he didn't want any help.

Smirking Naruto moved back and watched as Sasuke tried to get down, but after a few minutes watching Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and lifted him upside down. Naruto's smirk grew as he felt Sasuke pound his fists into his back and kicked his legs, hoping to hit Naruto's head.

As it turned out Sasuke was able to slip out of Naruto's hold, without hurting himself. Sasuke looked up at the older boy and smirked at him, on the boys face was an expression of confusion and disbelief. And that only made Sasuke happier.

A grumble brought a blush to Sasuke's face as his stomach decided it wanted attention; quickly Sasuke looked down at his feet, and then slowly raised his eyes to look into a smiling face of the older boy. Sasuke watched as the boy exceeded his had towards him and without hesitation Sasuke took the offering hand.

_This is good_ was the first thing that popped into Sasuke's mind when he started eating.

"So why are you so quiet?" Sasuke heard the boy ask him.

Looking up Sasuke caught the guys blue gaze and shrugged, to be truthful he really didn't know himself, but it was like sometime was afraid to talk out loud. Like somehow if he talked, everything would be taken away from him... again.

"Well was that you last night I heard? Because I heard something last night and I need to know if it was you. Cause it would be pretty bad if I were hearing voices in my head... again."

Sasuke looked down at his plate and smiled softly, he really liked this guy. He was fun to be around and was very nice, unlike his foster parents. Nodding Sasuke looked up to see the smiling face of the blond.

"Well that's good to know that I'm not going crazy, and by the way my name is Naruto."

_Naruto… Naruto, I won't forget that name… it's such a pretty name…_ Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning and quickly looked back down at his half eaten breakfast and finished it.

By the time he looked back up Naruto was no where in sight and panic started to slowly creep into him. Getting off the chair Sasuke started find him, each time he came upon an empty room the panic increased until he couldn't move without shaking.

_Where is he! Where is he, did he leave me just like __aniki did… did he leave me all alone too… _

Falling to the floor Sasuke brought his legs up to his chest and burrowed his face into them, slowly rocking back and forth, his breath coming in sharp breathes that hurt his throat. It seamed like hours until he heard any another sound.

He felt warm hands on his cold skin as someone picked him up, Sasuke tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't lessen to him. But even if he didn't see who was holding him Sasuke knew it was Naruto. Sasuke turned his head and burrowed it into the soft fabric of Naruto's shirt. _He came back, he didn't leave me… _

Sasuke knew Naruto was talking because he could hear his voice, but couldn't make out any of the words. Slowly Sasuke released his grip on his legs and moved his still slightly shaking hand towards Naruto's chest. Once he could feel the fabric he grabbed on, holding the fabric in a tight grip as the first tears started to slip down his cheeks. All the while still thinking the same thought, _he didn't leave me…_

Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he walked back to his room, before he found Sasuke he was outside. Naruto was gone less then five minutes before he came back inside, only to find Sasuke missing from the kitchen.

Naruto started to walking; in the direction that he knew Sasuke would be, no it's not like he _knew_ where Sasuke was, but it was more that he could smell him. Sasuke had an unusual smell to him, it was a mix of rain and a slightly sweeter sent that Naruto couldn't place. Mumbling soft words Naruto tried to clam the boy down.

When they were back in his room Naruto sat down on the bed and rocked Sasuke back and forth, when the crying had stopped Naruto moved one hand and stroked Sasukes raven hair. When Naruto thought Sasuke was ok he started to pull away only to have Sasuke shriek and push himself back up into Naruto. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's body as far as they; could reach.

"Sasuke, Sasuke its ok I'm not going to go anywhere. Shh it's ok." Naruto started to whisper to the frightened boy as he started to stroke Sasuke's hair again. Naruto looked down at the top of Sasuke's head; witch was burred into his chest just over his heart. _What's wrong with him did someone other then getting lost in the forest happen to him…_ Naruto felt hate towards the person, human or demon that did this to his Sasuke.

It took a while but Sasuke did fall asleep, once Naruto was able to put the boy on the bed he stared down at him. On his cheeks were tear tracks telling Naruto that Sasuke had been crying for a long time, and he looked upset just like a kid who lost their favourite teddy bare.

Naruto shed his shirt and sat on the bed, with everything that just happened he was tired, not physically but mentally. Stretching out beside Sasuke Naruto looked down at the sleeping boy. Pulling him closer to his body Naruto, put an arm around his back and closed his eyes, he new that he wouldn't get any sleep but by doing this he would be able to clam himself down. By the time Sasuke woke up Naruto still had his eyes closed, but he was stoking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke liked this feeling of being at peace and clam, and even liked Naruto running his had in Sasuke's hair. _But why… I don't let other people touch me, even if it's only my hair they are touching… But with Naruto it's different, its calming…_

"So are you ok now Sasuke?" Naruto asked, bring Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Looking up Sasuke met worried eyes and nodded, he didn't realize that he made Naruto worry about him, and he didn't like it. _I'm a big boy; I don't need any anyone worrying about me. I can take care of myself. _

"Sasuke…" he heard Naruto say, and by the tone of the voice he new something bad was going to happen. Looking back into Naruto's eye he saw that the worried eyes had now turned to sad eyes.

"Sasuke, you have to go home, back to your parents. I'm sure they are very worried about you…" Sasuke shook his head, he didn't want to leave he felt more at home here then he had in years. _No, no, no! I don't wanna go… _

It wasn't until Naruto replayed that he realized that instead of thinking his answer he voiced it out. "Sasuke you _have_ to, I don't want you to leave, but I can't take care of you. It would be better if you were with people of your own kind, not me."

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's eyes and threw his head in his bare chest, all the while crying and muttering 'no' over and over again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… its ok. Even if you leave nothing bad will happen, and I'll see you again…"

At this Sasuke raised his face from Naruto's now wet chest, his eyes were red and puffy from the crying and his nose was slightly running.

Naruto's eyes softened as he gazed at Sasuke, bringing up the end of the blanket and ran it over Sasuke's nose, wiping it. Then he ran his thumb over Sasuke's damp cheeks to wipe the tears still running down his cheeks away. "C'mon here Sasuke."

Sasuke crawled onto Naruto's chest and Naruto easily picked him up, then getting up himself he walked over to one of his dressers. Opening one of the drawers Naruto took out a box and walked back to the bed.

Once they were both seated on the bed Naruto opened the box and took out a blue crystal pendent in the shape of a teardrop. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see him looking at the necklace with interest, reaching out Naruto handed it to Sasuke.

"This is for you, it's a way for you to never forget me. Ok Sasuke?"

Instead of the nod he was expecting Sasuke voiced his answer, "I can have this?" This was the first time he had hard Sasuke's voice clearly and he loved it. Sasuke's voice was high or low but nice pith between the two, a very sweet voice, Naruto found himself thinking that he could just spend hours of lessening to Sasuke talk and never get sick of it.

"Yes, do you want me to put it on?" Naruto got a nod for this question; slowly he took the necklace back from Sasuke and put it on him. The necklace was more like a choker, since it hugged Sasuke's small neck.

"Sasuke there is one thing you need to know about this and that is that no one other then you or me are able to take this off of you. And as you grow the necklace will grow with you so that if you chose you will never have take, it off."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto while his fingers went to the teardrop crystal, which felt cool, his in hands. "Thank you, Naruto"

At sound of his name on Sasuke's lips Naruto gave off a smile, and one that Sasuke fell in love with. "Naruto… will you take me home?"

Nodding Naruto brought Sasuke's now dry clothes, once he was finished changing Naruto took Sasuke's hand and started to take Sasuke home, wondering when they meet again how much different would Sasuke be…

Naruto heard it first but didn't say anything. Only a little ways ahead someone was calling Sasuke's name. Once they were close enough Naruto bent down and hugged Sasuke and whispered a 'bye' before kissing him on the head and leaving him.

Staying out of sight Naruto watched as an older version of Sasuke found Sasuke only a half an hour later. Naruto watched at the boys started to walk away but Sasuke pulled his brother to a stop and turned back around and looked over the place Naruto was hiding.

Naruto knew that Sasuke couldn't see him but still stayed perfectly still as Sasuke raised a hand to his direction and gave one last smile, but Naruto caught the message, _yes Sasuke, we will met again. _

Turning into his fox form Naruto ran until he was a good distance away then turned back into a human and walked the rest of the way home, with tears slowly making they way down his cheeks.

_TBC… _

**A/N: So did everyone like? Just to tell you the rest of the chapters won't be this long, so no yelling at me for longer chapters. But anyways please review, I want to know what you all think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok this isn't supposed to be up for another few weeks but I just couldn't wait that long, so here it is… it's a Easter gift to all my lovely readers, so enjoy.__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

**Tsmashii no tomo: Soul Mates  
_Chapter Three_**

"So… how long as it been since we last met Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to meet the green gaze of his friend, Gaara. Who was sitting currently on the black leather couch.

"Too long Gaara, how have you been?" Naruto was telling the truth, the last time he saw Gaara was at lest fifty years ago. Naruto was leaning on the wall, across from Gaara, for some reason he didn't feel like sitting… no instead he felt restless and edgy.

Naruto watched as Gaara leaned back into the couch and ran his hand threw his crimson hair. "Everything has been the same… or at lest mostly the same."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, it had to be something big to make Gaara upset about it. Gaara isn't one to let people see what he is feeling, he hates emotions_ most likely because he doesn't understand them._

"So Gaara… what happened, to make you upset?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. You know Temari and Kankuro are just being more troublesome, and Temari seams to be more worried lately… I just don't understand that girl sometimes."

Naruto looked at Gaara and narrowed his eyes. _He's keeping something from me… but what? It's not like him to keep stuff from me, we are practically brothers after all, and so what is he hiding from me…_

"So Naruto what have you been up to lately?" Gaara asked hopping to change the subject, for some reason he didn't want to mention the crystal…Him, Gaara, the Shukaku of the Sand was scared to say something to his best friend… no more like his brother Naruto. But still it was bugging him, why would he find a blue crystal far away from Naruto… _I'll ask him before I leave…_

"Oh nothing really, just waiting… Well anyways have you talked to Neji or Hinata lately? The last time I talked to them was… um…"

"You forgot didn't you?" Gaara smiled as he watched Naruto put his arms above his head and flash that fox grin of his. But still something was off… his eyes seamed different to him, kinda duller then usually.

"Ya it seams that way… and I thought I had a very good memory!"

"Yes you do… when it comes to ramen."

"Yes my Myou, my lovely, lovely Myou … I never forget when it comes to her."

Gaara stared at Naruto like he had gone crazy, "You _named_ it?"

Naruto glared at Gaara. "Be nice! You don't want to hurt Myou's feelings by calling her a it."

"Ok… So dose that mean that you're gonna take 'her' as your mate?" Gaara smirked at the look that crossed Naruto's face. It was like that idea never crossed his mind.

"Oh I wish… that would be the best. I know Myou will find someone better then me…"_ And anyways I can't take a mate until I meet Sasuke again; it's been close to twelve years since I left him… _

"Ok Naruto… I think it's about time we take you to an asylum, maybe they can find out what's wrong with you. It's not natural for people… even demons to be naming food and to wish they were you mate."

"Well thanks a lot Gaara, don't suspect me to be naming any of my kits after you." And with that said Naruto stick out his tong at Gaara and left the room, knowing Gaara would flow.

Naruto walked outside onto the back porch. It was a nice day, the sun was out and shinning and their, was a slight breeze. Very few clouds were in the sky. Naruto turned and looked at Gaara once he was able to lean his back into the railing of the porch.

"So Gaara… what are you keeping from me?"

Startled Gaara looked up, Naruto was looking at him with serous eyes. They weren't warm blue eyes that Gaara was looking into a few minutes ago. But ice cold eyes, eyes that Gaara use to see all the time years ago. Gaara had been with Naruto for a few days now and he had gotten use to the warmer eyes, not this hard ice cold blue that was looking at him now.

"Nothing why do you ask Naruto?"

"Because I know you, you never just come up and see me. If you wanted to see me their was to be a reason, I'm not the kit I use to be, I know the only time you ever come and see me is when something is wrong. So what is it?" Naruto new his voice sounded hard and could, but he really didn't care. He wanted to know what Gaara was keeping from him.

Slowly Gaara nodded, and then he left but only to come back with something in his hands. From the way Gaara was holding it Naruto couldn't tell what it was. But once Gaara opened Naruto could only stair.

In Gaara's hand was a silver chain. Naruto slowly took a step towards Gaara only to find himself falling to the ground. His eyes never leaving what was on the chain. Hanging from the chain was a crystal pendent… that was in the shape of a teardrop, splattered on the blue crystal was bright red stains.

"Sasuke…"  
_  
TBC…_

**A/N: Yes a cliffy, hehe I hope no one hates me for doing that. Anyways read and review and you might just get the next chapter sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! Also I'm soo sorry this took so long update. Please don't hate me! Oh and i am looking for a beta, so if anyone is able to do that for me i will love you untill you die, thank you for reading this.  
**_  
**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone from Naruto ****

* * *

**

**Tsmashii no tomo: Soul Mates  
Chapter Four**

It was too bright, Naruto could see the light even through his closed eye lids. Slowly opening them Naruto found himself looking at something green. Blinking to bring the object in focuses, he saw that the green object were the eyes of Gaara. Making himself sit up he found himself in his room, laying on his red.

"Naruto are you ok?" Naruto made himself look back at Gaara, who looked very worried.

"I-I'm fine… but were did you get that necklace?" Naruto could hear the fear in his own voice as he looked up at Gaara. Green emerald eyes flashed from worried to angry in a split second.

"Some brat had it on; you are the only person who has a teardrop blue crystal. I was with you when we got it, so I was very upset to see it on some brats' neck."

"Gaara! What did you do to him?" Naruto nearly yelled, if Sasuke was with Gaara... he had to get him back… even if he was dead.

Gaara was surprised to say the very lest, Naruto never showed this kind of emotion. It was starting to scare him… no not scare. It was more like worry, yes Gaara was worried that he did something he wasn't suppose to.

"He's still alive..." Naruto visibility relaxed as soon as Gaara said those words. Gaara wouldn't lie to him, so if he said Sasuke was alive then he was. Naruto looked up at Gaara; the poor demon looked confused and a little worried.

"I want him."

"You want that brat?" Gaara spit out the words, he couldn't think of any reason Naruto would want that brat, he's moody and stubborn… Gaara smirked to himself, _Hn I sure taught that brat a lessen… _

Naruto seeing the look on Gaara's face tensed again, just because Sasuke was alive didn't mean that he wasn't hurt. "Gaara, what did you do to him?" The question was asked in a cold voice.

"Blame him if you want to blame anyone. I found him and he wouldn't lessen to me. I told him to give me the necklace, but no all he did was say that he would never give it to a monster like me. So I did what any other demon would do. I took him. He had no family any way." By the time Gaara was finished his eyes were ice cold, and he licked his lip, like he was able to taste something there. "But let me tell you Naruto he was very delicious, I have never exactly tasted anyone as delicious as that brat."

Cold anger slipped slowly into Naruto, his eyes slowly turned red and he could feel his fangs sharpening. He watched as Gaara took a step back, like he was scared of him, and he should. They both new who was the stronger one in this room.

"I want him, Gaara. You can not do anything else to him… No not even that, if you so much as touch him again I'll. Kill. You." Naruto watched with silted eyes as Gaara nodded and walked out of the room.

Taking a deep breath Naruto tried to call himself down; jumping onto his feet Naruto went to the attached bathroom and ran the water cold. After a few minutes he splashed the ice cold water onto his face, looking up into the mirror he stared. His eyes were mostly blue, but they were tinted red, his whiskers were deeper in colour, and his fangs were starting to go back to normal. Wiping his face on a towel, Naruto went to go find Gaara.

As time passed, Naruto found himself becoming more nervous as each meter of land they covered, by the time night hit they should be back at Gaara's home.

_When will it end… It's dark and cold… I just want it to end._ Sasuke closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the cold wall. He was in pain, cold and hungry, he couldn't remember the last time he eat something. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked around the room for somewhere to sleep. He learned long ago never to sleep out in the open.

Crawling over to the far wall, Sasuke curled up into a ball and hid in the darkest corner that was in the room. Shutting his eyes Sasuke fell into a deep sleep dreaming about rain a fox and bright blue eyes.

It was pitch black when Gaara and Naruto finally reached their destination; the only light was the full moon, even the stars hid behind the dark clouds. Naruto walked behind Gaara as he lead them through the house. Since it was night… or early morning? Naruto didn't know, all that mattered to him was getting Sasuke back, alive.

The room was dark and damp; _if he's still alive it won't be for much longer if he stays in a place like this… _

Naruto watched Gaara with narrow eyes as he walked over to a fall and flipped on the lights. Looking around Naruto held in a shutter as he saw what the room looked like in light. Then Gaara started to walk around the room, like he was looking for something or someone…

Sasuke curled into a tight ball as he head someone come down the stairs. As the lights suddenly turned on Sasuke tried to make himself as small as he was able to. But hiding didn't last for long because Gaara, Sasuke heard others call him by that name so that's what he calls him, found him.

Sasuke who didn't show emotion looked at Gaara with a blank face, it looked like Gaara was angry… no that's not it. He looked confused to Sasuke, without permission his eyes widened as he watched Gaara back away.

"Here he is… Naruto."

_Naruto… I've head that name before… but where? _Sasuke heard someone walk up to him, but he kept his eyes glued to the ground. If Gaara was giving him away this guy then he must be worse then Gaara was.

But the last thing that Sasuke expected was to have a hand, lightly run down the side of his face to softly stroke his scared neck. Looking up Sasuke found himself, looking into dazzling calm blue eyes. As Sasuke looked at the demon he found himself calm and happy even though his body was going numb with the pain.

"Shh it's ok, you can go to sleep… Sasuke."

Sasukes eyes went wide before they started to fall, for some reason he couldn't stay awake, all he wanted to do was go to sleep, and his body was crying out for this Naruto guy. All his body wanted was sleep and to be held by the demon with beautiful sea blue eyes. Shutting his eyes Sasuke felt his body get picked up and held in strong arms, his own head resting on the guy's chest shoulder.

The last thing Sasuke felt or heard was someone softly kissing him on the hair before he fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with gently eyes before they went back up to meet Gaara's gaze. "He is mine, and I am taking him home with me." Naruto waited for Gaara to nod before he left Gaara's place, but just before he was out the door Gaara pulled him to a stop.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope this wont do anything to change our relationship…"

It look Naruto a few minutes to answer that one, but when he did he gave Gaara a soft small smile. "No, it's not all your fult. You didn't know, but like I said before, if you ever touch him again I will kill you, no questions asked." With that said Naruto turned around and started walking home… with a battered but alive Sasuke.

_**TBC…  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****What? You want me to make you read though this? I'm not gonna be that mea, go read the chapter. **

Disclaimer: _I do not own anyone from Naruto_

* * *

**Tsmashii no tomo: Soul Mates****  
Chapter ****Five **

Something felt different… No different isn't the word, something felt peaceful and right. The air wasn't cold, instead it was warm and smelt like the forest… 

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes only to have everything blur and spin into one. Snapping his eyes shut he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This time he opened them slowly, adjusting to the light as his eye lids opened. This time nothing blurred into one image and everything stayed in one spot, well everything other then the three foxes that blinked at him.

The foxes stared at him, and Sasuke stared right back at them. Their was a red one, a white ones and a black one, the black one was slightly smaller then the other two.

Sasuke found this fun, he never really thought that anyone could have a staring contest with foxes... and beat two of the three foxes. Black stared into dark purple eyes, both sets of eyes non-blinking.

The larger of the two foxes ran out of the room then stopped a few feet away from the door. Turning back towards the room with Sasuke, he ran.

Sasuke grinned, thinking that he would win this; the black fox looked like he was having a head time keeping his eyes open. Just when he though he would win, something came flying at his head, and pushed him off the bed.

Now on the floor he blinked at the red fox, who was grinning at him.

"How the hell dose a fox _grin_ at someone?" Muttered Sasuke under his breath. Sitting up he rubbed his arm, which he fell on all the while glaring right back at the fox.

A few minutes later Sasuke sighed, getting off the floor he looked for the back one. Witch turned out to be no where in sight. His small smile fell as he sat back on the bed and looked around the big room in search for him.

Their was no sign of his little black fox friend, only the two other foxes that were now playing with each other. Bringing his legs up to his chest Sasuke laid his forehead onto his bent knees and closed his eyes. He was already tired.

Soft footsteps brought Sasuke's head back up, his eyes half open he stared at the person who just walked into the room. Blue eyes, sun stricken hair and tan arms held his little black friend.

Naruto watched Sasuke, he screamed so different from the little boy he new. This new Sasuke is more jaded then the little boy he once was. Taking a step into the room Naruto watched as Sasuke didn't move but his lean body tensed up, like he was expecting to get hit… or worse. Cursing under his breath he walked slowly over to the bed and looked at him, the fox in his arms started to get restless, so Naruto opened his arm. The black fox jumped onto the bed and went over to Sasuke, trying to get on top of him.

All it took for the soft smile to play on Naruto's face was the look of happiness that was on Sasuke's. "W-what are their names?" Came a soft voice from the raven sitting on the bed.

"Can I sit down… Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently, and waited for the small nod before seating himself. Sasuke had now brought his knees closer to his chest; the little black fox was making its way onto his head. Sasuke watched as the other two foxes jumped onto the bed and started to jump on the guy. His fox, much to Sasuke displeasure was making himself comfortable on top of his head. "So what are their names?" Sasuke quietly repeated, as he looked at the blond making sure not to let his little friend to fall off his head.

"Well this red one here is named, Jouka while the white one on my shoulder is named Yuki, they are both boys."

"How about him, the one on my head?" Sasuke muttered as he watched the white one, Yuki as he to bite the blonds' ear. "Oh her name is Bella." Replayed Naruto as he took Yuki off his shoulder, he forgot that Yuki was teething. He winced as he touched his chewed earlobe. Looking up he met wide eyes."He's a she?" A surprised Sasuke asked as his hand slowly brought Bella off his head, who tried to bite him for moving her.

Holding the fox and Sasuke looked at him,_ no not a he, he's a she_ repeated Sasuke's brain as his eyes stared into the little purple eyes of the fox. "You're a she?" He repeated for the third time, this time the question was directed at the fox, Bella. Bella's headed nodded, like she understood him. Bringing his knees down he sat cross legged on the bed and gently placed Bella in his lap.

"So how are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently. Sasuke had been out for a few days. He watched as Sasuke looked back up at him, he didn't look scared anymore but Naruto was able to see the fight that was taking place in Sasuke's eyes. He just waited; now that Sasuke was up he would wait as long at it took. "Hungry…" Was the answer that Sasuke gave the blue eye blond.

A smiled grazed Naruto's lips as he watched Sasuke, he looked so cute. "Well then c'mon you can have whatever you wish." Naruto walked a few steps before he stopped and turned back to Sasuke. "By the way I'm Naruto." With that said Naruto went to get make food for them.

Black eyes watched as Naruto left before the owner of said eyes got out of the bed; it was warm in the room. Holding Bella; Sasuke to his chest, he slowly walked down the hall to find Naruto.When he did find him, Naruto was digging through the fridge for food to make. With no sound Sasuke walked over to the counter and looked at it. For some odd reason he really wanted to sit on it and swing his legs back and fourth. Shaking his head and glaring at the counter, Sasuke looked around.

The room was just as bright as the last one he was in. The sun peered into the room warming it up and making it homey. "So what would you like Sasuke?" Hearing the question Sasuke turned towards Naruto and shrugged. It really didn't matter; anything was bound to be better then what he was eating.

Looking at the food Naruto set out Sasuke wondered if he was able to make anything out of that. Their was a few apples, a bag of marshmallows and a few other things. Muttering a "surprise me." Sasuke went to go sit on the window seat. Being stuck in the dark for a long time Sasuke now enjoyed the warmth that the sun was able to give off. It warmed his pale skin.

Placing Bella onto the couch Sasuke brought his legs to his chest and sighed. He had no clue where he was and really couldn't bring himself to care, he felt safe with a guy that he didn't even know. His eyes drifted back to Naruto's figure, and Sasuke found himself enjoying watching him move around while getting their food ready. He sighed as he saw the light from outside hit is blond hair and make it a bright, very warm color.

Wanting to see Naruto's eyes Sasuke moved a little so he was able to see them as they looked at the food on the table. Ever since Sasuke was little he had an obsession with blue eyed blonds, it didn't matter what gender they were. The blonder the hair and the bluer the eye meant how much Sasuke liked them, but he never found the shades that he remembered from a long time ago. No matter how much he thought of those eyes and that hair, Sasuke was never able to get the face to surface from his memory...

"Oh Sasuke will you eat _anything_?" came Naruto's voice.

Blinking Sasuke found Naruto leaning on the counter his eyes on him, watching him. Hiding an blush Sasuke glared at the blond. "Anything that is edible and is not sugar... Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure, I've um... Kinda gave up on making edible food today. So I hope you don't mind soup or ramen your choice."

"I'm not really that hungry so it doesn't matter to me," Sasuke muttered as looked back out the window "though if I have to pick I would say a fruit salad, are you able to make that edible?"

"Sure let me just get everything together for that and ramen for myself then."

Sighing softly Sasuke felt his eyelids slowly slid shut as the warm rays of the sun landed on his face and the background sounds of Naruto moving around getting the food together. A few minutes later Sasuke found himself being shaken away by a soft gentle hand on his shoulder. Forcing his eyes open he looked up into Naruto's warm blue eyes.

"The food is ready come eat, Bella is already eating." Naruto said softly as he watched Sasuke. Moving away from the boy Naruto went over to the table, sat down and started to eat his ramen. Moaning at the taste of it Naruto licked his lips as he looked up to watch Sasuke made his way to the table.

Since a fruit salad was really only fruit cut into peaces there was no way that he was able to mess up that food. Looking up Naruto grinned at the boy. "So is it any good Sasuke?"

Not eve hearing him Sasuke took his fork and stabbed it into one of the apple slices. Most of the fruit in here was too sweet for his normal taste. But since he hadn't had his normal taste in years he found he really liked it. Looking up he gave Naruto a hesitant smile. "It's good thank you." Without saying anther word Sasuke finished the rest of his food.

Long finished his ramen Naruto watched the boy and new that he didn't remember him. Sighing softly to himself he looked down at the table. Oh he really wanted to kill Gaara for what he did to the boy; he took away so much from him. _Well then I'm just going to have the find the little boy inside of him, the little boy who saved me once. Now it's my turn to save him._ "Sasuke," Naruto started softly getting the boy's attention. "Would you like to stay here with me, live with Bella and everyone else who rest here?"

Blinking Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. He never though he would ever get an choice of where he was going to live. Maybe he was joking wit him... Or worse he was going to turn out like Gaara... For some odd reason that made his heart ache. Looking into those blue eyes Sasuke blinked at them. "I would like..."

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: Y****es I know I am evil for lots of ****reason's****, the top one is ****because of my posting time but that is because lot's of stuff is going on right now. I have to get more shifts at my job so that I can pay for my trip. I am spending two weeks in China and Japan with a few other students from my school. Also there is ****alot**** of other stuff going on right now. So all I have to say is sorry and please don't send anything after me! –Hides behind the table-**


End file.
